


More Questions at the End

by CrypticallySmutty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Creampie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticallySmutty/pseuds/CrypticallySmutty
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 8A stream of conscious about Dib fucking Zim during a heat.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	More Questions at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Not super proud of this one but monsterfucking was one of the prompts for today and everyone always has the monster on top so I flipped it around I guess.

Everyone always thought that Dib’s obsession with monsters was weird. But that wasn’t the actual weird part of it. Because of his obsession, he wasn’t exactly the most normal when it came to any of his attractions.  
Those around him just didn’t cut it. Why have some normal human male or female, when you can have any gender of monster or alien who has more fun?  
If only the actual alien that he knew wasn’t the worst person that he meets.  
But of course, it didn’t matter that they were rivals, it didn’t make it so that he dreamed about the other any less. Obviously, it wasn’t anything romantic. He just thought about what in the world the other had in his pants.  
He wanted to know everything. What was inside of the other? Did He have the same organs as himself? Obviously, he would have to have some sort of lungs as he could breathe on his own. But there was also his Pak. Did that have anything to do with the fact that he could breathe?  
Dib would love to dissect him. And while doing that he might look at what Irken genitalia looks like and might stick his dick in there.  
Which was pretty apparent when Dib had walked into the bathroom to Him who apparently was going through heat. Dib didn’t even know that he could have that kind of stuff. Whatever pheromone that he was imitating was clearly something that greatly affected humans as the next moment, Dib was unzipping his pants and sticking his dick into whatever it was that he had. He hadn’t even noticed.  
But now that he wasn’t having that same effect from everything he paid attention. Zim had just seemed to have what looked like a normal human vagina but the only difference was that instead of a clit of any kind he had what was a short tentacle. He mentally wrote some notes, figuring that he could ask Zim later.  
As they had gotten older, they had slowly gotten away from the whole rival things. They called each other rivals but they were only rivals in names only. While they didn’t talk very much at all other than fighting, Dib had asked the alien a lot of questions about his species and he defiantly had to ask more about all of this.  
He thrust a few more times, focusing hard on watching the tentacle that he had no idea what it was called squirm as he thrust eventually thrusting deep and cumming inside.  
He’d defiantly had more questions to ask but that could wait he thought as he watched Zim come down from his own orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter @crypticsmut


End file.
